nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
The All Grown Up Movie: Rugrats Flying/Credits
Paramount Pictures Nickelodeon Movies DreamWorks Animation and Ensemble Studios Entertainment presents an Klasky Csupo Entertainment and PDI/DreamWorks Production Kevin Kline as Tulio Kenneth Branagh as Miguel Viggo Mortensen as Spike Rupert Everett as Sloan Blackburn Susan Sarandon as Coco LaBouche John Lithgow as Jean Claude Mike Colter as Randy Carmichael Christopher Lee as General Hinton "Magnus" Erwin In The All Grown Up Movie Directed by Andrew Adamson Vicky Jenson Co Directors Julian Chaney Michael Bay Produced by Arlene Klasky Gabor Csupo Co-Producers Tracy Kramer Terry Thoren Norton Virgien Mark Johnson Jeffrey Katzenberg Kate Boutilier Executive Producers Albie Hecht • Julia Pistor Ian Fischer • Dave Kubalak Eryk Casemiro • Hal Waite Bonne Radford • Jane Hartwell Written and Screenplay by Dave Pottinger • Ian Fischer Harter Ryan • Patrick Hudson Tony A. Goodman • Dave Kubalak Bruce C. Shelley • Duncan McKissick Sandy Petersen Director of Photography Dave Rippy Production Designer Don Hahn Main Production Designer Dima Malanitchev Editors John Bryant John Carnochan Dan Molina Storyboard Directors Stephen Hillenburg Mr. Lawrence Paul Tibbitt Animation Directors Raman Hui Bruce Smith Creative Consultant Guillaume Aretos Matt Groening Bob Carter Senior Supervising Animators Ricardo Curtis Philip Garcia Rodolphe Guenoden Rex Grignon Serguei Kouchnerov Fabio Lignini Patrick Mate Gary Perkovac William Salazar Emil Simeonov Senior Background Designers Armand Baltazar Desmond Downes Nathan Fowkes Wade Huntsman Kevin Turcotte Senior Effects Animators Al Holter Sean McLaughlin Dennis Rechhia Jeff Topping Supervising Animators Mark Henn Glen Keane Nik Ranieri Bruce Smith Dale Baer Tony Fucile James Baxter Eric Goldberg Mike Gabriel Andreas Deja Russ Edmonds Matthew O'Callaghan All Grown Up Theme Music and Lyrics by Mark Mothersbaugh & Bob Mothersbaugh Performed by Cree Summer Produced and Arranged by Gavin Greenaway Songs by Elton John & Tim Rice Score Composed by Hans Zimmer Music Supervisor Michael Bross Executive Music Producers Chris Montan Scott Martin Gershin George Acogny Line Producer Kevin Holme Jerome K. Jones Voice Director Charlie Adler Digital Production Manager Jerry Mills Casting by Barbara Wright, C.S.A. Mary Hidalgo, C.S.A. Ruth Lambert Unit Production Managers Matt Battle Lejon Douroux Sequence Directors Mike Girard Lucas Gray Hugh MacDonald Lance Kramer Gregory C. Miller Ofloda Monstro Andrew Overtoom Tom Shannon J.C. Sutherland Tom Yasumi Additional Sequence Directors Sherm Cohen Dale Hendrickson Stephen Hillenburg Mr. Lawrence Steven Dean Moore Mark Osborne Aaron Springer Greg Tierman Toni Vian Erik Wiese Design Coordinating Supervisors Dean DeBlois Chris Sanders Production Supervisor Nicholisa Contis Additional Casting Paula Kaplan Cast (In Order of Appearances) Supporting Cast Additional Voices Additional Dogs Casts Members Charlie Adler Jack Angel Gregg Berger Rodger Bumpass Jim Cummings Andreas Deja Russ Edmonds Don Fullilove Brian George James Horan Tom Kenny David Lodge Steve Mackall Serge Michaels Bruce Moore Brian O'Neill Rob Paulsen Phil Proctor Jan Rabson Clive Revill Dan Riordan Tom Shannon Andre Sogliuzzo Marcelo Tubert Storyboard Artists Based on "The Road to El Dorado" Characters Created by Ted Elliott & Terry Rossio Based on "Rugrats: Characters Created by Arlene Klasky Gabor Csupo Paul Germain Based on "The Wild Thornberrys" Characters created by Arlene Klasky David Silverman Gabor Csupo Steve Pepoon Stephen Sustarsic Based on "Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron" Characters: Colonel and Sgt. Adams Written by Philip LaZebnik Based on "The Yellowstone Park Movie" Characters: The Commander of Horse Stables Agency Created by Walter Farley Based on the Characters "Pirates of the Caribbean" Created by Ted Elliott & Terry Rossio and Jeff Nathanson and Stuart Beattie & Jay Wolpert Costume Designed by Jerry Bruckheimer Gore Verbinski Based on Walt Disney's "Pirates of the Caribbean" Art Directors John Alexander Reed Dima Malanitchev Brian F. Sousa Character Designers Background Designers Geoffrey Anderson David Beall Justin Brandstater Geo Brawn IV Sean Coons Daniel Cooper Levante Fodor Lynell Forestall Don Gagen Bradley J. Gake Greg Gibbons Ian S. Gooding Ruben Hickman Bill Jackson Wizard Jones Mike Lachance Paul LaSalle Dave Lawson David Lechuga Jerod Mayfield Serge Michaels Chris Moffitt Phil Phillipson Kenny Pittenger Leonardo Quintua Charles Ragins Vladi Rubizhevsky James Serrano Sergey Shramkovski Richard Sluiter Robert E. Stanton Marianna Tankelevich Antonio N. Torres Donald A. Towns Scott Winsett Sean Wolff Thomas Woodington Armand Baltazar John A. Davis Nathan Fowkes William Lorencz Will Terrell Prop Designers Andre Christou Stephen Clayburn Robertryan Cory Andy Cotnam Thaddeus Paul Couldron Louie Del Carman Jim Duffy Marc R. Hanson Ken Harsha Thorsten Hasenkamm Marc T. Holmes Julia Kalantarova Paco Medina Brad Stevenson Aaron Keppel Tom Kenny Gamlet Khoudaverdian Richard T. Manginsay Tom Madrid, Jr. Kevin N. Moore Justin Randall John Rice Jeremy Robinson Matt Scadding Armani Styles Tommy Tejeda Vijay A. Thakkar Art Department Coordinators Character Layout Supervisors Character Layout Artists Animators Tim Allen James Baker Tom Bancroft Arnaud Berthier Jared Beckstrand Aaron Blaise David Block Rejean Bourdages David Brewster Michael Cedeno Jerry Yu Ching Sandro Cleuzo Lorna Cook Bob Davies Lou Dellarosa Robert E. Domingo Brian Ferguson Doug Frankel Tom Gately Jurgen Gross Joe Haidar David Hancock T. Daniel Hofstedt Ron Husband James Young Jackson Clay Kaytis Sang-Jin Kim Bert Klein Mark Koetsier James Lopez Mark Mitchell Ken Morrissey Joe Oh Jamie Oliff Mark Pudleiner Bob Scott Kristof Serrand Marc Smith Chad Stewart Michael Stocker Barry Temple Chris Wahl Stevan Wahl Larry White Alex D. Williams Theresa Wiseman Anthony Ho Wong Phil Young Tony Bancroft Linda Bell Bibo Bergeron Bolhem Bouchiba Bob Bryan David Burgess Darrin Butts Alessandro Carloni Robert O. Corley Tim Crawfurd Trey Finney Tom Fish Lennie K. Graves Jeff Johnson David Kupczyk Alex Kuperschmidt John Pomeroy Tony Shelton Tad Stones Roger Vizard Animation Clean-Up Supervisors Animation Clean-Up David Svend Karoll Lara Almond Debra Armstrong Philo Barnhart Bill Berg Galina Budkin Brian Clift Lou Dellarosa Brian Dellinger Frank Dietz Debbie Forster Susan Goldberg Renee Holt Emily Jiuliano Nancy Kniep Vera Lanpher Pascal Ludowissy Laura Nurillo Don Parmele Ginny Parmele Jon Peters Brian Pimental Alex Quintana Matt Scadding Natasha Selfridge Dave Suding Sergio Tacconi Marshall Lee Toomey Celeste Torrales Andrey Kolpin Lieve Missen Stephan Zupkas Animation Coordinator Meredith McIvor Background Layout Supervisors Background Layout Artists Background Layout Coordinator Brad J. Crow Visual Effects Supervisors Jake Dotson Roy Rabey Brice Mallier Visual Effects Animators Allen Blyth David A. Bossert Ed Coffey John M. Dillon Dee Farnsworth Jonathan Gibbs Ko Hashiguchi Chris Jenkins Ted C. Kierscey Dorse A. Lanpher Seth Lippman John MacFarlane Debbie Middleton Mary Mullen Mark Myer Don Paul Scott B. Peterson Dan Philips Scott Santoro Allen M. Stovall Eusebio Torres Kelvin Yasuda Paul Briggs Dennis Turner Ben Snow Michael Bauer Mitch Kopelman Animation Timing Directors and Animation Timers Christian Bevacqua Neil Affleck Patrick Buchanan David A. Cherry Craig Elliott Richard Gasparian Frank Gladstone Bryan A. Hehmann Dion A. Hopkins Robert Ingram Mike Kidd Andi Klein Christine Kolosov Adam Kuhlman Maureen Mlynarczyk Chea O'Neill Brian Sheesley Steve Socki Chris M. Van Doren Technical Directors Digital Background Painters CGI Animators Michael Bean Tom Bean Nadja Bonacina Doug Brucks Michael W. Capps William Clay Andrew Doucette David Gainey Shay Girard Leonard F.W. Green John Hood Ian M. Fischer Dave Kubalak Frank Ludica Jeff Ottinger Brian F. Sousa James Tooley Steve Walton Chuck Williams Joe Ybarra Additional CGI Animators Wahron Greg Kyle Rick O'Connor Supervising CGI Animators Andreas Deja Russie Edmonds Rex Grignon Eddie Pasquarello James Wood Wilson Systems Engineer Jamie A. Diaz Assistant Systems Administrator Geoff Green Digital Scanners Eddie Bakshi Tom Bonzon Don DeHoss Frank Hawk Selattin Odunkesenler Background Paint Coordinator Ed Johnson Digital Coordinator Yulia E. Heltser Shipping Coordinator Pamela Arseneau Production Coordinator Penelope Parr Thornton Production Secretaries Angela Alexander Roger Christiansen Lisa Ann Dupont Assistant to the Producers Norma Elena Aragon Tracy Baker Mike Battle Thomas Carmichael Dana Ehrlich Kari Kim Lia Hijangos Robin Kay Levine Victoria Panzarella Firdous Peck K. Patrick Stapleton Danielle L. Vaughn Everett A. Oliver Brooks Stonestreet Matthew Torres Derek Higgs Peter Del Vecho Production Assistants Lars Hagen Hichel Hannon Harry Harootunian Benjamin Kaltenecker Sean Lurie Gregory Nichols Tobias Conan Trost Jonathan Viola Overseas Animation Supervisors Nic Camecho Annie Elvin Simon Ward-Horner Background Layouts by Yowza Animation Head of Production Roger Chiasson Clean-up Supervisor Claude Chiasson Production Manager Pierre Chiasson Layout Supervisor Blayne Burnside Effects Supervisors Dan Turner Bob Cowan Effects Assistant Supervisor Ian Mah Scene Planning Coordinators Tara Campbell Oleh Prus Production Managers Lucy Chiasson Geferino Asido Animators Line Andersen Steve Baker Adam Beck Samuel Chou Trevor Deane-Freeman Joe Giampapa Morgan Ginsberg Daryl Graham Gabe Hordos Daniel LaFrance Satjit Matharu Keith Nicholson Dennis Pena Shannon Penner Troy Quane Alejandro Sánchez Rodríguez Tony Tulipano Kevin Micallef Clean-up Artists Kyung Hee Baker Denise Bradshaw Jim Bridle Ron Chevarie Yeon-Tae Choi Mike Demur Cerissa Grieve Myung Hee Heo John Hinshelwood Brad Hughes Sandy Kellerman Blair Kitchen Ed Krahn Namkook Lee Mike Helmer James McCrimmon Mike Milligan Paul Mota Chris Palimaka Hong Qi Vittoria Quane Mark Thornton Inbetweeners Deb Ahee Indra Ansong Cindy Belliveau Christina Butterfield Janine Cho Rowena Cruz Darren Goeree Dax Gordine Gloria Hsu Weronika Kapelanska Penny Kitchen Bev Lehman Kezia Ma Ella Malesevic Cilbur Rocha Lynn Yamasaki Chris Land Effects Animators Jeff Astolfo Sean Branigan Lee Cadieux Natalie Garceau-Turner Honh Sik Kim Biljana Milicevic Lorenzo Del Bianco Raymond Pang Peter Wang Seung-Soo Yun Effects Assistants Robyn Boyko Mike Dobson Aputik Gardiner Ron Kilbride Louise Kiner Roger Liu Kevin McGibbon Greg Parker Debra Pugh Animation Production by Sunwoo Entertainment, Seoul Executive Producer Han Young Kang Executive Manager Sung Hee Lee Managing Director Joo Suk Kim Supervising Director Jong Chul Park Directors Dong Yuel Baek Sung Woo Lee Kyung Yoen Kim Kyu Dae Yeon Production Manager Byeung Gon Kim Coordinator Chang Youl Choi Translator Hye Jeoung Kweon Production Jin Ah No Kyeung Seon Ahn Animators June Sik Lee Jae Soo Lee Jin Ock Young Young Ha Seo Jung Hi Bae In Soul Hang Hyung Sook Kim Sun Hyang Choi Im Jung Lee Hin Ji Lim Seung Ki Cho See Chang Lee Hee Souk Kim Jung Sun Hang Tae June Kim Young Hwan Jeon Hyeon Chul Kim Ji Hyun Lee Kang Ro Lee Kik Sook Seon Hyeon Chang Kong Hyeok Jung Kwon Jung Hwa Kang Hyoung Gon Song Joon Oh Kim Jin Soo Hong Model Checkers Eun Mi Kim Yoon Hee Kyeung Hee Kang Assistant Animation Joo Youel Pee Checkers In Soo Park Young Bee Kim Assistant Animators Hye Sook Kim Jung Yu Sung Kyu Lee Sung Hee Yeon Sung Jung Lee Mi Hwa Kim Yeung Young Yang Hun Ah Kim Sun Ju Lee Byeung Hyen Kim Yu Sun Hong Kyeung Jin Hong Jin Man Kim Hung Hee Lee Jung Ock Bae Myeong Ou Shin Hong Bock Kang Keum Hee Lee Jung Hee Shin Jin Hee Lee Myeung Shin Choi Jae Hyen Park Hyen Nam Yang Kyeung Hi Su Yen Kyeng Park Jung Nam Park Yeun Jo Park Eun Sook Kim Myeng Ha Hong Sang Yeun Shin Hyen Jung Lee Sun Ah Go Myeng Mi Kim Sun Ock Kim Sun Hwa Kim Sul Ki Kim Eun Hi Oh Jung Wha Woen Ji Kyeung Yoon Kana Won Lee Min Joo Lee Ji Yeon Lee Yoon Hee Lim Hea Rean Jeon Kyeong Sook Cho Ki Jung Cho Min Youn Choi Min Young Hwang Final Checker Choon Ja Kim Line Tester Chang Youl Choi Animation Production by 1957 Live Action (General Magnus Opening) Director of Photography Andrew Lesnie, B.S.C. Visual Effects Supervisor Richard Hollander Directed by Don Hahn Art Director Derek R. Hill Military Airplane Builder Robert A. Blackburn Visual Effects by Industrial Light & Magic A Lucasfilm LTD. Company Visual Effects Animator John Knoll Visual Effects Producer Marco Cinello Digital Production Supervisor Richard Baneham Senior Visual Effects Animator Joe Letteri Layout Supervisor Mark Anderson Visual Effects Editor Charlie Bailey Digital Artists Lou Dellarosa Hal T. Hickel Conrad Olson Wallace Williamson Production Coordinator Michael Goldberg Black & White Timer Carl Miller Live Action Cast Daniel Day-Lewis as Young Magnus Rodney Dangerfield as President of USA David Kaye as Narrator Animation Production by Pixar Animation Studios (El Dorado song) Brad Bird Jim Capobianco Ed Catmull Pete Docter Ralph Eggleston John Lasseter Bob Peterson Joe Ranft Gary Rydstrom Andrew Stanton Lee Unkrich Digital Inking, Painting, Provided by Sunwoo Digital International Scanners Yeon-suk Oh Jeong-hyun Oh Yong-jin Lee Inn-za Choi Cha-ho Sin Painters Woo-sin Jang Ja-eun Im Yeon-jung Kim Seoung-hwan Kim Kyung-hee Park Woo-sung Jung Sang-hyun Lim Young-ah Shin Jung-young Shon Sunwoo Entertainment, Los Angeles Additional Animation Production by United Plankton Pictures Fox Animation Studios Heart of Texas Productions and Warner Bros. Feature Animation Additional Artistic Personnal Provided by Artist Inc. Executive Producers Alfonso Winlein Thao Weinlein Assistant Picture Editors Vince Gonzales Catherine M. Johnson Picture Editorial Coordinator Cari Mossman Post-Production Sound Services Provided by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Sound Designers and Supervisors Christopher Boyes Randy Thom Sound Designer Todd Toon Supervising Sound Editors Beth Sterner, M.P.S.E. Randy Thom Todd Toon Sound Effects Editors David E. Stone, M.P.S.E. Chuck Michael Charles W. Ritter Teresa Eckton Coya Elliott Greg Ten Bosch, M.P.S.E. Additional Sound Effects Editor Christopher Scarabosio Assistant Supervising Sound Editor Andre Fenley Apprentice Sound Editor David Acord Sound Design Editor Al Nelson Sound Conforming Editor Lukey D. Giellmuda Supervising Sound Designer Frank E. Eulner Sound Effects Mixer Paulie Shapiro Re-Recording Mix Technicians Duncan McRae Kent Sparling Sound Designing and Mixing Services by Sony Pictures Studios Supervising ADR/Dialogue Editors G.W. Brown Becky Sullivan Supervising Dialogue Editor Carol Lewis Dialogue Editors Eliza Pollack Zebert Tammy Fearing Foley Services by TAJ Soundworks Foley Editor Christopher Flick Supervising Foley Editors Willard J. Overstreet Ed Callahan, M.P.S.E. Fred Burke Assistant Foley Editors Anne Couk Roger Fearing Ethan Holzman Supervising Foley Artist Gary Hecker Foley Artists Ellen Heuer Jana Vance Dennie Thorpe Sarah Monat Robin Harlan Alyson D. Moore John B. Roesch Foley Mixers Frank Rinella Maryjo Lang Randy K. Singer Foley Recordist Carolyn Tapp Sean England ADR Mixers Bob Baron Doc Kane Troy Porter Chris Navarro, C.A.S. Howard London, C.A.S. ADR Editor Morten Folmer Nielsen Additional ADR Editor Thomas Whiting ADR Recordists Tom J. O'Connell, C.A.S. Jason Oliver Morten Folmer Nielsen Jeannette Browning Vic Kaspar Cameron Davis, C.A.S. Philip Rogers Philip Young Jackson Schwartz Dialogue Recordists Alan Freedman Devon Bowman Stacey Michaels Ryan D. Young, C.A.S. Assistant Dialogue Recordist Roman Alexander Buchok ADR Engineer Charleen Richards Original Dialogue Mixers Carlos Sotolongo Larry Winer Sound Effects Recordist Matthew Wood Additional Sound Effects Recordist Benjamin A. Burtt Stage Engineer Stephen W. Potter ADR Mixed at Mayflower Recording Buzzy's Recording Buena Vista Sound 20th Century Fox Studios ADR Recorded at L.A. Studios Howard Schwartz Recording ADR Facilities by Soundtrack N.Y., Inc. Black and White Processing John White ADR Voice Casting Barbara Wright, C.S.A. Barbara Harris Additional ADR Voice Casting Mickie McGowan Digital Sound Editing by Paramount Pictures Re-Recording Facilities by Warner Bros. Sound Studios ADR Loop Group Matt Adler Newell Alexander Greg Baldwin Kathryn Beaumont Zachery Bostrom Corey Burton Mitch Carter Catherine Cavadini David Cowgill Jim Cummings Aria Noelle Curzon Holly Dorff Ike Eisenmann Greg Ellis Keith Ferguson John Fiedler Greg Finley Bridget Hoffman Niketa Hopkins Richard Steven Horvitz Sherry Hursey Barbara Iley Daamen J. Krall Joe Lavery Peter Lavin Hope Levy Eli Russell Linnez Christina MacGregor David McCharen Joel McCrary Sean Cameron Michael Daran Norris Bobbi Page Rob Paulsen Phil Proctor Noreen Reardon Clive Revill Evan Sabara Aaron Spann Susie Stevens-Logan Tara Strong James Patrick Stewart Frank Welker Billy West Re-Recording Mixers Patrick Cyclone Michael Keller, C.A.S. Terry Porter, C.A.S. Christopher Boyes Mel Metcalfe David Fluhr, C.A.S. Additional Re-Recording Mixers David Campbell, C.A.S. John Reitz, C.A.S. Gregg Rudloff, C.A.S. Music Guitars Performed by Heitor Pereira String Trio Performed by Trilogy Tristan Schulze, Cello Aleksey Igudesman, Violin Daisy Jopling, Violin Music Editors Michael Baber Vicki Hiatt David Olson Music Recording Advisor Slamm Andrews Additional Music by Michael Giacchino David Newman Brad Dechter Gavin Greenaway Harry Gregson-Williams Rupert Gregson-Williams James Newton Howard Kevin Kliesch John Powell Mark Mothersbaugh Bob Mothersbaugh Orchestrators Pete Anthony Frank Bennett Bill Boston Richard Bronskill James Dooley Bruce L. Fowler Walter Fowler Christopher Guardino Tom Hiel James T. Sale Music Performed by The London Session Orchestra Choir Conductors Steve Jablonsky Lebo M African Vocals Music Arranger Lebo M Music Conducted by Gavin Greenaway Harry Gregson-Williams Kevin McMullan John Powell Stephen Rippy Orchestra Conducted by Nick Ingman Orchestra Leaders Michael Davis Klaus Badelt Orchestra Contracted by Cool Music Ltd., London Isobel Griffiths Harmonica Conducted by Harry Gregson-Williams W.B. Willis Hans Zimmer Score Mixer Elton John Shawn Murphy Technical Music Advisors Klaus Badelt Justin Burnett James McKee Smith Geoff Zanelli Music Production Services Thomas Broderick Media Ventures, Santa Monica Music Production Manager Tom MacDougall Director of Music Production Andrew Page Music Preperation Global Music Services Music Recorded at Abbey Road Studios, London Music Mixed at The Newman Scoring Stage, 20th Century Fox Studios The Eastwood Scoring Stage, Warner Bros. Studios Orchestra Scoring Recordist John Rodd Scoring Engineers Dennys Sager John Rotondi Music Recorded and Mixed by Robert Casale John Kurlander Additional Music Recorded and Mixed by Kamil Rustam Al Schmitt Music Coordinator Joe Fischer Scoring Support Technical Engineer Ryan Robinson Scoring Managers Tommy Steel Damon Tedesco First Assistant Auditor Tony Criscione Assistant Auditors William Smith Adi Weinberg Klasky Csupo Accounting Accounting Executive Douglas Willard Controllers Ryan Lee Jen Lurie Payroll Coordinator Karen Barrezueta Accountant Doug Marshall Assistant Accountants Pon Charuratna Christina Dijulio Lubia Zapata Dolby Sound Consultant Bryan Pennington Color Timers Dale Grahn Jim Passon Negative Cutter Mary Nelson-Fraser and Associate Color Consultant Menace Film Effects Laser Film Recording Services by Cinesite Sound Transfered by Sound One Corporation Twentieth Century Fox Sound Dept. Johnny Soukup Sound Transfer Operator Amy Leigh Hunter Digital Audio Transfer John Countryman Machine Room Operators Sean England Mark Purcell Layback Sound Mixer Larry Hopkins Renderflex by Compaq High Performance System Edited on Avid Film Composer & Unity and LightWorks Track Reader Glenwood Editorial Lip Assignment Charlie Cooper Main-on-End Titles by Nina Saxon/Deborah Ross Film Design Main Title Producer Steven T. Puri Opticals by Buena Vista Imaging Custom Film Effects Title Opticals Supervisor Mark Dornfeld End Credits by Scarlet Letters Color by Technicolor® Executive for the Varèse Sarabande Records Robert Townson Opening Sequence Recorded at Walt Disney Studios Soundtrack on DreamWorks/Varèse Sarabande Records DreamWorks Records Print.png 1280px-Varèse Sarabande logo svg.png Songs "El Dorado" by Mark Mothersbaugh & Bob Mothersbaugh Music by Elton John Lyrics by Tim Rice Performed by Elton John Music Arranged by Lebo M and Steve Jablonksy "The Rugrats Theme" by Mark Mothersbaugh & Bob Mothersbaugh "Habanera (From Carmen" Written by Georges Bizet "Spirit of Adventure (Opening Version)" by Hans Zimmer, Elton John, Tim Rice, Kevin McMullan and Stephen Rippy "Baby Mama" Written and Produced by Paul Beauregard, Juicy 'J', and Chastfly Performed by Three 6 Mafia ft. La Chat courtesys of Loud and Koch International "T-R-O-U-B-L-E" Written by Jerry Chestnut Performed by Travis Tritt courtesys of Warner Bros. Records Inc. "Four Seasons: Spring (Allegro)" Written by Antonio Vivaldi "A Baby It's A Gift From A Bob" by Mark Mothersbaugh & Bob Mothersbaugh Written by Harry Gregson-Williams Performed by Cheryl Chase and Cree Summer Produced by Mark Mothersbaugh, Bob Mothersbaugh and Robert Casale "The Wild Thornberrys Theme" by Drew Neumann "Basketball" Written by James Bralower, Robert Ford, Full Force Jim Moore, Kurt Walker, S. Walker, and Will Waring Performed by Lil Bow Wow ft. Jermaine Dupri and more courtesys of So So Def Recordings "Rugrats Flying School Theme" by Hans Zimmer, Elton John, Tim Rice, Kevin McMullan and Stephen Rippy "Trust Me" by Mark Mothersbaugh & Bob Mothersbaugh Music by Elton John Lyrics by Tim Rice Performed by Elton John Produced by Mark Mothersbaugh, Bob Mothersbaugh and Bryan A. Hehmann Music Arranged by Harry Gregson-Williams and John Powell Clarinet by David A. Cherry "Rose" from Titanic (1997) by James Horner & Will Jennings "The Ballad of Gilligan's Isle" (Theme from Gilligan's Island) by Sherwood Schwartz & George Wyle Arranged by Klaus Badelt "Jurassic Park Theme" by John Williams Arranged by Klaus Badelt "African Princess" by Mark Mothersbaugh & Bob Mothersbaugh Music by Elton John Lyrics by Tim Rice Performed by Cree Summer and Cheryl Chase Music Arranged by Harry Gregson-Williams and John Powell Produced by Mark Mothersbaugh, Bob Mothersbaugh and James Serrano Rock Guitarist Andy Chavez "Atomic Dog" by George Clinton, Jr., Garry M. Smider, and David L. Spradley Performed by George Clinton, Jr. courtesy of Capital Records "Publicity" Written by Ronald Bean Performed by GZA courtesys of Geffen Records "It's A Jungle Out There" by Mark Mothersbaugh & Bob Mothersbaugh Music by Elton John Lyrics by Tim Rice Performed by E.G. Daily, Nancy Cartwright, Dionne Quan, Tara Strong, Kath Soucie, Cree Summer and Cheryl Chase Music Arranged by James Newton Howard and Frank Molieri Produced by Mark Mothersbaugh, Bob Mothersbaugh and Evgueni Delioussine Rock Guitarist Andy Chavez "The Panic and Me" by Mark Mothersbaugh & Bob Mothersbaugh Music by Elton John Lyrics by Tim Rice Performed by Elton John Chorus Harter Ryan, Patrick Hudson, and Andreas Deja Produced by Mark Mothersbaugh, Bob Mothersbaugh and Geoff Zanelli Music Arranged by Gavin Greenaway and Jim Dooley "Big Bad Cat" by Joseph Garcia, Julian Chaney, Paul Demeyer, Eryk Casemiro, and Kate Boutilier Music by Elton John Lyrics by Tim Rice Performed by Viggo Mortensen and Jeannie Elias Produced by Michael Kamen "Frustrated Unnoticed" by David J. Pino Performed by Damone courtesys of The RCA Records Label "On The Trail We Blaze" by Mark Mothersbaugh & Bob Mothersbaugh Music by Elton John Lyrics by Tim Rice Performed by Elton John and Lebo M Chorus Ian M. Fischer, Dave Kubalak, Brian F. Sousa, Marco Nelor, Neil Eskuri, Duncan McKissick and The African Symphony Chorus Produced by Mark Mothersbaugh, Bob Mothersbaugh and Lebo M Music Arranged by Lebo M and Klaus Badelt Drummer Robert Ingram Guitarist Heitor Pereira "It's Tough To Be A God" by Mark Mothersbaugh & Bob Mothersbaugh Music by Elton John Lyrics by Tim Rice Performed by Kevin Kline and Kenneth Branagh Featuring Viggo Mortensen, Rupert Everett, Charlie Adler, Jess Harnell, Jim Cummings, Isaac Hayes and The African Symphony Chorus Produced by Mark Mothersbaugh, Bob Mothersbaugh and Lebo M Music Arranged by Hans Zimmer and Geoff Zanelli Guitarist Heitor Pereira "Should I Stay Or Should I Go" Written by Mick Jones and Joe Strummer Performed by The Clash courtesy of Epic Records "Put Your Lights On" by Robert Kuhn Performed by Carlos Santana ft. Everlast courtesy of CBS Records "By Myself" by Michael Crooms, Eric Jackson, D-Roc, Derrick Grooms, Carlos Young, and Jim Maddox, Jr. Performed by Ying Yang Twins ft. Homebwoi courtesy of TVT Records "Accident" by Sean Caruth Performed by Baha Men courtesy of S-Curve Records "Without Question" by Mark Mothersbaugh & Bob Mothersbaugh Music by Elton John Lyrics by Tim Rice Performed by Elton John Chorus Paul D. Bettner, David J. Bettner, Lizette Minor, Nique Gardner, Karen Swanson, Karen Sparks and Celeste Torrales Produced by Mark Mothersbaugh, Bob Mothersbaugh and Hans Zimmer Music Arranged by Harry Gregson-Williams and John Powell Guitarist Heitor Pereira "November Blue" Written by Scott Avett and Seth Avett Performed by The Avett Brothers courtesy of Ramseur Records "Nobody Quits The Power" by Drew Neumann, Mark Mothersbaugh & Bob Mothersbaugh Music by Elton John Lyrics by Tim Rice Performed by Lacey Chabert Chorus Tim Curry, E.G. Daily, Nancy Cartwright, Tara Strong, Kath Soucie, Dionne Quan and Cree Summer Produced by Mark Mothersbaugh, Bob Mothersbaugh and Marc Shaiman Music Arranged by Hal Waite and Norton Virgien "Message in a Bottle" by Sting Performed by American Hi-Fi courtesy of Island Records "16th Century Man" by Mark Mothersbaugh & Bob Mothersbaugh Music by Elton John Lyrics by Tim Rice Performed by Elton John and Sting Chorus Sandy Petersen, Jerome K. Jones, and Kevin Holme Produced by Mark Mothersbaugh, Bob Mothersbaugh and Klaus Badelt Music Arranged by Kevin McMullan and Stephen Rippy Guitarist Heitor Pereira "Friends Never Say Goodbye" by Mark Mothersbaugh & Bob Mothersbaugh Music by Elton John Lyrics by Tim Rice Performed by Elton John and Backstreet Boys Produced by Mark Mothersbaugh, Bob Mothersbaugh and Hans Zimmer Music Arranged by Harry Gregson-Williams and John Powell "You Can't Take Me" Written by Bryan Adams, R.J. Range, Hans Zimmer Performed by Bryan Adams courtesy of A&M Records "All Grown Up (Theme)" by Mark Mothersbaugh & Bob Mothersbaugh Performed by Elton John Produced by Robert Casale "On The Trail We Blaze (Reprise)" by Mark Mothersbaugh & Bob Mothersbaugh Music by Elton John Lyrics by Tim Rice Performed by Elton John and Lebo M Chorus Ian M. Fischer, Dave Kubalak, Brian F. Sousa, Marco Nelor, Neil Eskuri, and Duncan McKissick Produced by Mark Mothersbaugh, Bob Mothersbaugh and Lebo M Music Arranged by Lebo M and Klaus Badelt Drummer Robert Ingram Guitarist Heitor Pereira "Hang On" Written by Greg Camp Performed by Smash Mouth courtesy of Interscope Records "Best Years of Our Lives" (from "Shrek (2001)") Written by David Jaymes and Geoff Deane Performed by Baha Men Produced by Mike Mangini and Steve Greenberg courtesy of S-Curve Records "Someday Out Of The Blue" (Theme from "The Road to El Dorado (2000)") by Mark Mothersbaugh & Bob Mothersbaugh Music by Elton John and Patrick Leonard Lyrics by Tim Rice Performed by Elton John Produced by Patrick Leonard "Without Question (End Titles)" by Mark Mothersbaugh & Bob Mothersbaugh Music by Elton John Lyrics by Tim Rice Performed by Elton John Chorus Paul D. Bettner, David J. Bettner, Lizette Minor, Nique Gardner, Karen Swanson, Karen Sparks and Celeste Torrales Produced by Patrick Leonard Music Arranged by Jerry Jam and Terry Lewis "Spirit of Adventure" by Hans Zimmer, Elton John, Tim Rice, Kevin McMullan, and Stephen Rippy Performed by Craig Copeland "Pirates of the Caribbean" by Hans Zimmer, Geoff Zanelli and Klaus Badelt courtesy of Walt Disney Records Nickelodeon, Rugrats: All Grown Up and The Wild Thornberrys, DreamWorks SKG, The Road to El Dorado and Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron and Warner Bros, The Yellowstone Park Movie and all related titles, logo, and characters are trademarks of Viacom International, Inc. Copyright © 2002 by Paramount Pictures Corporation, Nickelodeon Studios, DreamWorks Corporation and Viacom International. All Rights Reserved. Paramount Pictures Corporation, Nickelodeon Studios, DreamWorks Corporation and Viacom International is the author of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Songs Parody Written by Arlene Klasky Gabor Csupo Andreas Deja Andrew Adamson Vicky Jenson Mark Johnson Bruce Smith Kate Boutilier Eryk Casemiro Hal Waite Jeffrey Katzenberg Julia Pistor Albie Hecht Dave Pottinger Ian M. Fischer Patrick Hudson Harter Ryan Brian F. Sousa Dave Kubalak Duncan McKissick Tony A. Goodman Bruce C. Shelley Sandy Petersen Special Thanks to Al Jean & Mike Reiss Steven Spielberg Steven E. Gordon Peter Chung Shane Sowell Orlando Baeza Joe Wack Herb Ellwood Mark Terrano Byron Wade Goodman Lizette Minor Zach Jacquays James Ryan John H. Williams James Hedges Tim Johnson Martin Cohen David Lipman Aron Warner Scott Vanzo Jon Vitti Moroni Gage R. Galinger Brad Pollard Mike Coker Nique Gardner Dwayne Gravitt Robert Anderson Peter Emmerich Mike Battle Mark Mancina Jeffrey Price & Peter S. Seaman Tab Murphy Randy Haycock Donald W. Ernst Jim Thornton John Swartzwelder Matt Pritchard David Lewis Paul Jacquays Stephane Duguay Juan R. Martinez Matt Burke Mark Swift Martin Erskine Tom McGrath Eric Darnell Additional Special Thanks To Cast of "The Yellowstone Park Movie" Dr. Seuss James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Penney Finkelman-Cox Sandra Rabins Gary Trousdale & Kirk Wise Gore Verbinski Ron Rocha Nick Fletcher Michael Morris Dennis Park Rob Letterman Luc Desmarchelier Ann Daly Philip Steuer Sim Evan-Jones The Producers and Filmmakers Would Also Like to Thank Nick Jennings Chris Buck Kevin Lima Rob Stevenson Stephen Hillenburg James M. Barrie John Musker & Ron Clements John A. Davis Butch Hartman Don Bluth Gary Goldman Bonnie Arnold Bruce Hendricks Gregory Wilcox Prints by Deluxe® Approved No. 39910 Motion Picture Association of America This Picture Made Under The Jurisdiction of Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.L.C. Elton John appears courtesy of Mercury Records. The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. Paramount Pictures Corporation, Nickelodeon Studios, DreamWorks Corporation and Viacom International did not receive any payment or other consideration, or enter into any agreement, for the depiction of tobacco products in this film. This motion picture is protected under the Copyright Laws of the United States and other countries throughout the world. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Distributed by DreamWorks Distribution LLC Category:Credits Category:Rugrats credits Category:The Wild Thornberrys credits Category:The Road to El Dorado credits